The Farmers Are In!
by Inu-Twins
Summary: Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Miroku are all in trouble with the Law adn sentenced to work on a Farm. There they meet the farmer's beauttiful daughters and find themselves not just running from the law anymore. Can they make it out alive...or...Read and Find
1. Chapter 1

**Kit: Ok and this was once on A-Single-Spark, but I deleted it. So here it is again!!**

**Wiz:...LAZY BUM!!**

**_Author Note: We Don't own InuYasha!! That's our disclaimer and it goes for the rest of this story!!_**

* * *

'_This is the last straw'_, the judge thought as he slowly flipped through the files on his desk. He attempted to rub away the headache that these boys brought on. They were in more trouble than they should be in at there age. The boys had broken at least five laws, but mostly graffiti, gang relation, drinking under age, and driving over the speed limit. Not counting all the unpaid speed tickets.

The three boys were Sesshomaru-16-, InuYasha, and Miroku –both 15- now stood before the judge waiting for the statement he would say. That one little sentence would be the end to all their fun and life as they knew it. They were old enough to be charged with adult crimes, but the judge decided not too. He only saw trouble teens that were misjudged because of the hard hand they had been dealt.

Each boy had lost their parents. The only thing they had left was each other and their ideas of life. A life that had no rules which they took for granted. Today would be their last day to take a breath without being judged by everyone around them for their crimes.

A packet of youth camps for troubled teens joined their personal files on the judge's desk and he was currently trying to find one that would suit all their needs. One caught his attention. It was a man he knew fairly well and had grown up with in his youth, Rikimaru Higurashi. He allowed a smirk cross his face.

'_So, he finally did what he said he would do. Not surprising.'_ The judge read on looking at all the progress he had and how known he was. _'This is perfect for these three.'_

"Boys, I have good news and bad news," he said, looking over the three of them.

"Well let's hear it, your Majesty," InuYasha said as he gave a sarcastic bow.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched his younger brother make a fool of himself. Miroku turned his face to hide his laughter that proceeded to come across his face.

"InuYasha the good news for you is that … you're pregnant," the judge said in a serious voice as he shuffled the papers for some dramatic act.

InuYasha's face completely paled as he gave a look that completely said What-did-you-say. Sesshomaru put his hand over his mouth as he coughed a little trying to hold back the laughter. Miroku fell straight to the floor laughing in a lump as he held his stomach.

"What the…," burst out InuYasha as the words finally completely sunk in.

"Now InuYasha," said Sesshomaru in a motherly calm voice," Stress will not be good for the baby."

Miroku who had finally stood was soon found right back on the floor as another shower of laughs proceeded as he saw InuYasha's face. InuYasha, who had realized it was Miroku laughing, sent a death glare at him at which he wasn't paying attention too. Sesshomaru stood waiting for some of it to die down, but would never forget this.

After more hysterical laughing and rude outbursts, the judge was finally able to calm the three boys down.

"You boys will not be going to the juvenile center," the judge announced as he took some papers and started to fill them out.

Before he could finish, InuYasha let out a cheer.

"I am not finished," he yelled at InuYasha, who instantly went quiet. "You will instead be going to a farm that you will work at until you prove yourselves to be better than the thugs and delinquents that you are.'

"WHAT?" was the only answer he got out of all three boys.

They soon found themselves being marched out of the court room like criminals that were about to find their deaths. It felt like it, but they were really just being led to a police car that would take them to this 'farm' that would become their home, for now.

The drive seemed endless, but after five hours of non-stop torture of the crappiest music that was slowly driving them insane. InuYasha had already been hit a million times for Sesshomaru's now pissed off attitude toward the music. Since he couldn't destroy the tape player that was now playing the unbearable music, he resumed to using his brother as a substitute.

There was a scream, a crash, and another scream, only to be followed with more crashing. InuYasha looked at each other in horror at the sounds coming from inside the house. Sesshomaru simply made his way to the door and knocked on it.

The yelling stopped abruptly as the sound of running toward the door was heard. The door was thrown open, almost knocking a stunned Sesshomaru over, as three beautiful girls poked their heads out the door. All three had black hair, but each was tinted differently.

The girls looked them over then turned to stare at each other. One of the three turned and walked back into the house. The other two were having a conversation with each other the only way women knew how through glances that could never be deciphered by any living male.

They were soon replaced with a man that looked kind, but the air around him demanded respect. He had to stand around 6'8" from the way he towered over Sesshomaru, and he was 6'2". InuYasha and Miroku both, who were 5'7", took a step back from the intimidating man before them.

The man had the same colored hair as the young ladies, but it was lighter in shade with a dim tint. His body was in great shape like Sesshomaru's, but more muscular. Sesshomaru didn't miss this particular difference between them and knew who the victor would more than likely be if he ever attempted to fight him.

"You must be our three new boys. I am Rikimaru Higurashi, welcome to the Higurashi Farm," the man said as he gave a bow to them.

The three girls stood cautiously behind the large man and continued to watch the newcomers who hadn't moved since they had opened the door. They were shortly after the interdiction sent to tell Kiku that their guest had arrived.

Rikimaru carefully scanned over the boys that stood before him. He could see each held potential and if that potential was used right these three could do just about any career, and if left up to him, he would turn each of these boys into strong and dependable men. Since it was left up to him, he wouldn't let this opportunity slip by.


	2. Chapter 2

**KIT:** I thank everyone for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**WIZ:** No body will like it Kit because you wrote it!! -.-

**KIT:** U make me cry T.T

* * *

Ch. 2 The Girls 

Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo were all running around in the dinning room. They had been chasing one of the chickens that had accidentally got into the house. The chicken would jump on to something, and one of the girls would jump after it.

Let's just say that this was not working out too well. Sango had been the first to jump. She had landed on the coffee table which she slides across and hit the stand on the other side. She had let out a scream when the papers and books had came tumbling down.

Kagome was the next to try and catch it. She went sliding across the floor when she missed. She had slid right into Kikyo who came falling down with a scream as well. Rin let out a scream when the chicken came running past her just for fun.

They had yelled for Rin to catch the chicken when they heard a knock. The three of them went to see if it were the boys their father had talked about. He had told them about three hours ago that three boys around their age would be coming, but he didn't know when.

Kiku their mom had been so excited. She was planning a very special dinner for them. This usually happened, they were used to it and loved to watch the boys break under their father's strict rules on the first day.

They had rushed to the door and poked their head outside. By now, Rin had already caught the chicken. The three beauties before them were unreal. The silver hair was completely imaginary for anyone. The black haired one with purple eyes had to have contacts.

They called for their father to come down. He came to see what they could be yelling about when he saw the boys. The tallest silver haired was about three inches shorter than him. He looked as if he trained regular. The other two were strong looking too.

His daughters quickly went to tell their mom. He stood there for awhile, taking each in for their power. They looked like they would be hard to break. The eldest had bowed to him out of some sort of respect.

"So you are the boys that will be staying for awhile," Rikimaru asked as he eyed them again.

"Yes, Sir," the same one that had bowed to him said.

"What are your names," A small voice asked from behind Rikimaru.

All eyes at once went to the small girl who stood behind Rikimaru. She had the same brown hair as her father, but her eyes shined with her innocents. Sesshomaru couldn't help shed a small smile for the little girl. In her arms was a chicken, which was just about as big as she was.

"My name is Sesshomaru. This is InuYasha and Miroku," Sesshomaru said as he pointed to them when he said their name.

Rikimaru had noticed the smile. Rin gave a small nod before she turned to her dad. She held out the huge chicken to him. He picked it up and told the boys to fallow as he led them around the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kit:** YAY!! 3rd Chapter!!

**Wiz: **yay...so when do I get that cookie?

**Kit: -.- **I gave you cookies already.

* * *

Ch.3 Introducing Rin and Kagome

Rikimaru took them to a small cottage not far away from the house. It was used for a small number of reasons. That basis was being used right now; it would hold the boys as their existing room.

"This is where the trio of you will be staying," Rikimaru said as he led them inside. The chicken was still under his arm. It looked pretty contented.

Sesshomaru was the first inside. It wasn't utterly to his fondness, but it would do. The place was sizeable and had a sofa in the corner. There were three bunk-beds on the right. To the left, it seemed to be a various type of bathroom.

Miroku and InuYasha soon came in. Miroku looked a little amazed at the way it looked. InuYasha made an expression that seemed to be comparable to somebody who was constipated. Miroku rammed his elbow into InuYasha's rib and told him not to be impolite.

Rikimaru told them he would send his daughters when dinner was ready. He left taking the chicken with him only for it to come back a few minutes afterward. InuYasha more or less went crazy when the chicken came back.

"Why the fuck is this thing here," InuYasha asked as he tried to get it out of the room.

"I think it is called a chicken InuYasha," said Miroku as he walked past InuYasha and the chicken.

"I know what the fuck it is, but why is it here," InuYasha yelled as he sat down on the bed he had got.

Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at each other. They gave each other the 'right' look. Miroku and InuYasha started to laugh when the chicken jumped on the bed Sesshomaru was in. Sesshomaru was about to remove it when a small girl came in.

It had been the one that they had seen holding the chicken the first time. She looked around and at once saw the chicken. She rushed over and grabbed the chicken. The chicken didn't try to get away. It seemed to know the girl very well.

"Dinner is ready," she said in a small voice as she turned to leave.

"What is your name little girl," Sesshomaru asked as he jumped down from the top bunk.

"Rin," she said as she stopped to look back," and this is Tenchi."

"That fuckin' chicken has a name," InuYasha asked.

The little girl nodded. Miroku smacked InuYasha upside the head and told him no cussing in front of little kids. Sesshomaru came to join Rin on the walk to the house.

Rin brought the chicken into the house with her. Sesshomaru looked around the homely house. The three girls from earlier were helping fix the table, while an elderly woman walked in with a middle aged woman.

"That is Kaede and Kiku," Rin said as she saw him looking," Kaede is our grandma and Kiku is our mom."

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head and walked into the dinning room. He looked at the food placed on the table. The dinning wear was old, but held some class.

"You can sit here," said one of the girls. She had blue eyes with the same brown hair like Rin. Her hair came a ways down past her shoulders. She had a beautiful smile across her face.

Before he could say anything, the chicken, Tenchi, jumped onto the table. The girl let out a scream as she jumped backward for it had startled her. Rin was at once there picking it up again.

"Sorry Kagome," Rin said as she took the chicken up some stairs.

"Do you always keep that chicken in the house," Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, Rin want let anything happen to it," Kagome said," She fell in love with that chicken for some odd reason. Dad won't kill it because Rin won't let him."

* * *

**Kit: **Yay the chicken gets to live!

**Wiz: **I still want that cookie.

**Kit: (sweatdrops) **uh..no.


End file.
